Golden Eyes
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Alice and Jasper are both vampires. Each has chosen a different way of living their long lives. Will they meet? And if they do, how will they react toward eachother? It's finished! I know, I'm sad too... possible squel in the making!
1. A Way To Live

**This is my first story. I really want you all to like it... if you don't feel free to criticize. I hope you do like it though. 8)**

* * *

**1. A Way To Live**

I think that I may be dead. The last thing I remember is burning all over. The burning hurt, so badly.

I must be dead, but that isn't possible; for even now I am looking around myself. Everything is so bright and intense. Smells are so much more acute than before. My test my new found sense of smell. One particular smell throws me off guard.

The sent is so intense my mouth waters and my throat burns. It burns so much that I cry. Only, I'm not crying. My shoulders are shaking but no tears are coming from my eyes. I raise my hands to my face and am stunned by how they glint.

My skin is cold and hard. That is when I finally admit to myself that I am different. I get up and try to find someone that can explain what is happening to me, but no one is around.

_I'm all alone._

I don't want to be alone. So I start to run, but as soon as I start I stop. I look back to see where I was standing, I have moved at least five yards. How though? I was never a really fast runner but even this is insane. I was only running for a few seconds! Impossible; yet, part of me is telling me that it is possible, that in this new body I can do anything.

I take a deep breath and the throat burning scent hits me again. This time I run toward it. Soon I stop in a gathering of trees. I'm on the edge of a campsite, there are people there. I take a step to see if maybe they'll be able to explain my state to me, but I stop.

The smell is coming from them. It smells so unbelievable good. I lunge forward but then I freeze. I am hit with an amazing vivid vision. A vision of what can only be me in the future.

_I lunge into the camp, startling the humans. They smile at me, perhaps thinking that I am lost. I pounce on one of them and snap their neck, and then I continue on to snap all of their necks. Then I return to them and lower my mouth to their throats. I feel the blood faintly pulsing underneath and I bite in, sucking all of them dry._

By the end of the vision I am horrified. So this is what I have become, a blood sucking monster. I run away from the campers, determined not to be a killer. I run far despite the burning in my throat telling me to stop and go back.

I drop to the ground. I look around and see that I am still in a forest, but thankfully I am away from those campers. I tuck myself into a ball and wish with all my heart to be human again. The problem is I can't remember being human. Why can't I remember? Why is everything dark and blurry?

I sigh, and think hard. I think for what seems to be hours. Finally I remember a name, Alice; it appears to be my name. So I smile, pleased that I at least know that. However, soon I frown; because in spite of knowing my name I also know that I am a killer. There is no way for me to go on with my life especially this way. I close my eyes and when I open them I am hit by yet another vision.

_There is a group standing before me. They seem to be of some relation to each other. Perhaps they are a family, and that is why they all look so comfortable is each other's presences. Then they are gone, no not gone, just running very fast. One passes through a beam of light and sparkles. That is when I realize that the reason why they are comfortable with each other is because they are all the same. A group of vampires is what they are. _

_The group stops in a field and they all smile at each other. They point at a large heard of dear at the other end. The big male, his hair is dark and he seems to be constantly grinning speaks; I am surprised to hear what he says, "Race you Eddie."_

_Another one, a male who has bronze hair and is less muscular than the first speaks, "Not my name." and with that he lunges into the herd leaving the big one stunned. The rest of the group quickly follows him, not wanting the deer to get away._

_Suddenly they are all latched to the neck of a deer. That is when I realize that they are drinking animal blood. They aren't killing people._

My vision fades and I am left shocked. Is it possible that they could do that? Could a vampire truly survive on animal blood alone? I look to my left and see a deer in the distance. My throat starts burning as its scent wafts toward d me.

I launch myself at it and soon I am latched onto its neck. I drain it of all the blood it has. My thirst is sedated. I stand up and walk away from the corpse, happy that I don't have to be a monster, and determined to find the group of other vampires.

* * *

**All uneven chapters are in Alice's point of veiw unless I state otherwise. Thank you for reading, and please review. 8)**


	2. The Way I Live

**2. The Way I Live**

I stare at the ground. There are footprints there. Not like I need the footprints to lead me to where I am heading. I can smell my pray from here. I run toward the unsuspecting humans. This task often fills me with dread, for more than one reason.

My abilities allow me to sense the feelings of those around me, and manipulate them however I please. Every time I kill a human I feel the dread and fear pulsating through them, it tires me greatly.

I love the feeling of the warm sweat blood on my lips and in my mouth, but it is getting old. Each time I kill I feel weighed down by the fact that I am a monster. It never leaves my head. It burns through my brain each day. But I can't feel this way. Feeling this way will ruin the moods of every other vampire around me.

So I replace my bitterness with false excitement. It may seem fake to me but the others around me wouldn't know that. Lucy appeared next to me.

"Excited Jasper?" she asks me, with a smile on her face. I nod slightly; satisfied with my response she walks back to Maria and Nettie. I looked to my left where Peter was standing. The newborn had an appeal to me. He was more civilized than the rest of them.

"Excited Jasper?" he mimics Lucy.

"You better not, Peter," I warn him, "if they hear you, you may not live another year." That statement quiets him.

"No." I say. He looks at me and realizes what I'm talking about. He shrugs.

"Well don't let it show," he pauses, "or you may not live another year." He grins at the look of shock on my face. "I'm kidding Jasper, lighten up." With that he turns his attention back toward the humans.

The group of us stands there. I look closely and count seven of us. No more than one will be allowed tonight. It makes me happy, knowing that I'll only be ending one life.

As Maria observes the group I notice something on her face. It seems to be the same expression she wore when she first observed me. She beckons me over; I'm not sure why.

"That one," she says, pointing at a strong looking male, "he has promise." I nod, and go off to spread the word to the others, telling them that no one is to take him; for Maria wants to keep him.

After waiting for another ten minutes Maria gives us the signal we had been waiting for. We pounce into the clearing, surprising the weak humans. I jump on one that I had picked out. The girl is blond, however, I don't know if she can be called a girl. She must be at least forty. So ending her life doesn't make m e feel bad.

I put my lips on her neck, feeling the pulse underneath the skin. It makes my throat burn and mouth water. I bite in and suck on the blood. I try and go slowly, to make it last as long as I can, but I tastes so wonderful. It's gone in a matter of minutes.

I get up and look at every one else. Mostly everyone had finished. The three newborns' shirts are bloodied. I shake me head; they'll get better at this. I walk over to them and tell them to take the shirts of the people they just killed. They look at me, shocked I assume, but then they do as I say.

I walk over to Maria; she has the human she picked out pinned to the ground. I feel waves of fear rolling off of him. He must've seen what we just did to his companions.

"Jasper," Maria says. I take it as my cue to calm the man. So I do as told, sending waves of calm straight at him. I see him relax right away.

"Now," Maria says, "tell me your name." the man stared at her, as if he couldn't remember his own name.

"John Banks," he said, after some time. Maria smiled.

"Well John today is your lucky day," and with that she knocked him unconscious. I didn't know how lucky John would feel after that blow to the head.

"Peter," Maria said, "carry him." With that she got up. She said a few things to Nettie and Lucy and then we left to return back to our home.

_So this is my life._ I think. _So this is the way I live, the way that I'll always have to live._

I run along with the others, and start thinking about how I wish I could change the way I live.

* * *

**All even chapters will be in Jasper's point of veiw, unless I state other wise. Please review! 8)**


	3. Taming The Sight

I throw the rock into the lake. I'm frustrated beyond belief. I think that perhaps my vampire form causes my emotions to heighten. I look around and see a large branch lying on the ground; I pluck it up and throw it into the lake as well.

I haven't had any more visions of the strange group of vampires. It seems like maybe they have disappeared, maybe they were never real. I sit on the ground, frustrated. I still have no control over this power of sight.

I put my head in my hands and wish, not for the first time that I can sleep. I think of how I could possibly see the group again. They were so unique they were like a family. I think of how the big one teased the bronze haired one. I remember the motherly look on the brown haired woman's face. I can clearly see the how the blond man stood proudly watching them all. Perhaps he was their leader. Was his mate the motherly brunette or the beautiful blond? Was he even their leader?

All these questions played in my head. They were so bothersome. I wanted to know the answer, and I wanted to know now. I got up and paced. Frustrated with my lack of sight I started banging my head into a tree, leaving a dent. I smirked, and poked my finger into it. I gave the round dent eyes and a smiling mouth.

Then I sat back down. I figured that if I was going to see the future then I would have to stop fretting over visions from the past. I closed my eyes and concentrated, when I reopened them I was in a different place.

"_Carlisle," says the brunette woman. The blond man looks up and now I have a name for his face._

"_Yes, Esme?" he asks the woman, two names I have now received._

Elated, I jump up, realizing too late that I have lost the vision. However, I don't care, for I know two of their names! It is so exciting. I begin jumping up and down, like I must've done as a child.

_Carlisle and Esme,_ I think. What lovely names they have. I begin to prance around the area, happy that I was able to finally see them again. So happy that i don't realize that I've danced into the lake until I'm under water.

I run out of the water, dripping wet. _How to get dry,_ I wonder. I decide to run in circles around the lake, hoping that the wind will dry my clothes. After two rounds around the lake I am dry once again. I sit back down and close my eyes, focusing on their faces when I open my eyes I am with them once more.

"_Eddie!" the large one from before calls out. I see him walk into a large room. It looks like a family room of some sort. There are couches and tables, and a grand piano, at which the bronze haired boy sits._

"_Not my name," he grumbles. He stares at the keys, and begins to play. The music is beautiful. It resounds throughout the entire house._

"_Lighten up, brother," the big one says. I wonder if they truly are brothers, or if they just pretend to be. The big one walks over and sits down next to his 'brother'; then he begins poking him._

_The music falters and stops. The bronze haired vampire glares at the other._

"_Emmett!" I hear a shout coming from the other room, Esme emerges from it. "Don't tell me that you have been bothering your brother while he is playing his music." She says._

_The big one, I know now that his name is Emmett, hangs his head. _

"_Sorry, Esme" he mumbles._

"_Apologize to Edward," she says to him._

"_Sorry… Eddie," Emmett says. Edward, who has clearly had enough, lunges at Emmett. They roll on the floor growling at each other and snapping their teeth._

"_Boys!" I hear come from the doorway, where Carlisle is suddenly standing. Emmett and Edward are immediately off of each other. Obviously drawn by the noise, in comes the blond. She stares at Emmett, her eyes suggest that she loves him very much, but cannot stand his child ness._

"_What is going on?" she asks._

"_Nothing," Emmett mumbles._

"_Nothing? I could hear you down the street!" Carlisle replies. He is clearly unhappy with what was just going on._

"_Carlisle, Emmett was bothering Edward, whilst he was trying to play his piano," Esme says. _

"_It's true," Emmett said. Apparently he doesn't believe that he'll be able to lie to Carlisle._

"_Rosalie," Carlisle says, "you are in charge of Emmett's punishment." The blond walks over to Carlisle and whispers in his ear. Carlisle nods his head, "Emmett, no wrestling grisly bears for a week."_

_Then he takes Esme by the arm and they walk away. Edward returns to his piano and Emmett gives Rosalie a hug so big I think she might snap. Then the two of them walk away, leaving Edward alone with his music._

With that the vision ends. I am left in complete shock. It was the longest vision I've had thus far. I am tired now, and as a bunny hops past me my throat begins to burn.

I stand up and run away from the lake; all of their names going through my head. Each one was different, but they all found a way to be alike. I am now determined to be like them. I smell an animal up ahead. I have not come across this wonderful scent before so I am unsure of what it may be.

Once close enough I can see a black bear; the wonderful scent is protruding from it. I smile and lunge at it, knowing that it is too slow to escape.

While I suck out the bear's blood I picture the group of vampires. No, they aren't a group; they are a family of sorts. I remember how Esme acted in a motherly fashion while Carlisle acted like the father. I remember how Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be in love with each other, and how Edward seemed to be in a love with his piano.

They are the strangest family I've ever come across. Yet, I know in my heart that I belong with them. So I will find them.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story! I'm trying to write it as fast as I can, but I want it to be perfect. DOn't worry though, I will probably post at least one chapter everyday, because now that I have begun writing I can't stop. =)**


	4. The Puppeteer

**4. The Puppeteer**

_Can what we do really be called living?_ I think with the biggest depression running through my veins.

The group of us is currently located in an abandoned warehouse. No body is allowed on the ground floor if it is daylight. The next floor is for training, the next for the oldest of us. Then the newborns and finally Maria, Nettie and Lucy are located on the top floor.

At the moment I can hear John screaming from the top floor. However, like everyone else, I attempt to block it out; instead of listening I turn my attention back to Lucy. She is standing next to me. We supposed to be training a group of eight newborns. There are problems though.

One newborn has not arrived, so another has gone to find him. Meanwhile, a fight has broken out between four others.

I've asked Lucy if we should stop it, but she tells me that we have to wait for the other two to come back. "When they do," she says ", then discipline will be carried out."

So I stand here, next to Lucy. I don't know why I am unhappy. Perhaps it's because whenever I was a human I always thought of doing something more important with myself. Now, what is the importance of this?

Were we all created so that we could battle over land and feeding grounds? It doesn't seem like it.

"Stop Jasper," Lucy says firmly. I realize that my depression and probably other emotions I have yet to notice have been rolling out in waves. I hang my head and mumble an apology.

Despite the years that I have been a vampire I have yet to master my strange abilities. As I replace my emotions with those of calmness, all the newborns in front of us stop their fighting. Lucy and I look at each other and smirk, so, I was the reason for their quarrelling.

"Listen up!" Lucy shouts, not loudly, but not quietly either. Everyone, including the two newborns that have just gotten back, turns their attention to Lucy.

"So," she starts, "I assume that you all know why you are here. If you do not, listen closely, for I will not explain this to you twice." Lucy paused.

"WE are in a war, as I am sure all of you know by this point in your existence. In fact, the _reason_ for your existence is to fight in this war. That is why you are here; to learn the art of war." Lucy smirked at that, "While you are on this floor you will train until you are perfect fighters. Jasper and I will be your trainers, listen to what we say, and you won't be visiting Maria any time soon."

With that Lucy turned her back on the newborns. She then said, "Attack me." Some hesitated, while others lunged right at her. The ones who hesitated got to see the others lose their right arms.

I smirked, that had not been how I was taught, but it was quite similar; my hand flies to where my leg was ripped of my body. That was an experience I had not particularly enjoyed.

"Now," Lucy said, "I hope that none of you will attempt that again." She smirked, "if you do, then clearly, there is no point it keeping you." That left a stricken look on everyone's face. They all know what it means when they aren't worth keeping.

"So, I hope that you all have learned something from this lesson. Return here, tomorrow at exactly this time." With those last words Lucy walked away, some of the newborns were dazed, others angry that this was all they would be learning today.

I, too, had been confused after my first lesson. It was something that had made everyone else confused as well. Not wanting to experience the high amounts of confusion once again I left the floor.

Honestly, I didn't know what to do with myself. It was dark outside, that meant I could go about, if I pleased, for being a favorite of Maria granted you that privilege. The thing is I didn't want to go out; all the human emotions are still difficult to handle.

I walk up to the floor where I reside. I spend most of my time in what may have been an office once. It is mostly empty, except for a desk, chair and cabinet.

When I moved into the room, I found many things in the cabinet. One of these items happened to be pens; which I used to record things that went on. Once, I ran out of paper, I began writing on the walls.

As I stand in the room, I growl. There has been a disturbance; I can smell whoever it was that messed with my things. I am annoyed by the utter lack of privacy and angered by it as well. Fueling this anger is Katherine, a vampire who was created shortly after me, she just walks right in.

Perhaps, it is because the door was open and she saw me inside. My already peeved mood, does not allow that assumption to get far, before being put to rest. She sees the scowl on my face, and whatever she had been about to say, stays in her mouth; instead she simply stutters.

"I – I – I – I …" she says. I roll my eyes and stalk past her. Once past I break into a run, seconds later I am on the top floor.

I can hear moaning coming from one room and I figure that John is still changing. That won't matter though, Maria will still see me.

"Maria," I bark, not to loudly, but loud enough for her to know that if she keeps me waiting she will soon feel like dying.

She comes up behind me, and I spin to face her; I have learned not to let her be out of your sight for to long, you may just lose a limb.

"Yes, Jasper?" she asks me. She stares at me, although not quite as direct as usual. I stare at her as well, just a hard as usual, her eyes flick to the moaning sound. So, john has her distracted, perfect.

"Maria, someone has been in my room," I state, trying not to get worked up.

"Do you have solid proof?" she asks me. _Solid proof? I can smell it! That's my proof!_

"I can smell that they have been in there."

"Really?"

"Yes," I say, now I am getting annoyed with her, "and my stuff has been disturbed."

"How so?"

"I just know that it has, Maria!" she has made me angry, and with good reason, she is not acting like herself.

"Well, Jasper, would you like to have the person punished?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me Jasper, was the scent one that you recognized?"

I thought about her question. I did recognize the scent, now that she mentioned it. I ran through the scent of everyone living in the warehouse. That's when I realized who had been in my room.

"Why were you in my room Maria?" I ask, now I am quiet, stunned that I hadn't realized it sooner.

"Because Jasper," she sighs, obviously impatient, "I needed you."

_LIAR! _My head is screaming.

"Maria, you knew where I was."

"How so Jasper?"

"You're the one who told me to help Lucy with the newborn training."

Now Maria looks at me with a guilty expression on her face.

"Okay Jasper," she says, her tone seems like she is defeated, but it could be her trying to trick me, "I was going through your stuff because I noticed how you take records of things."

If I could've blushed I probably would have, my journals were supposed to be secret. Although, I guess it is hard to keep them secret once you begin writing them on the walls.

"But why Maria?"

"Because!" she begins raising her voice now, "You never show them to me!"

I stare at her, astonished that she would expect me to show MY journals to her.

"Show them to you? Why would I show them to you?"

"Well," she pauses, "because I want you to."

That reason seemed horrible to me, so I didn't say anything.

"From now on," she says, "please, show them to me. I want to know everything that happens with everyone. However, I can't always do that, but seeing your records I know that YOU can do that."

She is right, I know everything that happens. It probably has to do with my uncanny ability to sense everyone's emotions. It bothered me so much in the beginning that is why I began writing things down.

"I don't know Maria."

"Yes, Jasper, but I know and I say that you will continue writing your journals. Every week you will show them to me as well."

Her tone was so forceful, I couldn't even say anything. I couldn't say what my mind was screaming. _No, no, no!_

She nodded, satisfied, I assume, that I was going to do what she told me to do. She then walked away, leaving me standing there, completely stupefied.

I ran back to my room and grabbed a pen. I then wrote on my wall:

Become Maria's puppet.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter for me to write. I think it was the longest one that I have written. So, I will try to even out the score, and write a long Alice chapter. =)**

**COntinue with the reviews please... I have only just discovered how to read them, but I am reading them, so don't think I'm not. =)**


	5. First Sight

I don't know what to do anymore.

I'm not stupid, or clueless; I'm just bored.

I have been working none stop on perfecting my future seeing ability. The only time I stop doing so is when I hunt.

Now I want to do something fun, but what is fun? What does a vampire do for fun? I wouldn't really know, for I haven't had much free time to try and figure it out. I could watch the Cullens some more.

I smile at the name, _Cullen._ I figured it out a few days ago. It was very satisfying to finally know that last piece of information.

I sit down on a tree branch, high above the ground. It is the first tree that I have come across since entering the desert.

I like it in the desert. It is so hot and dry and it's not like I am human and can't spend a long time in it due to the lack of water.

I think I might be in Mexico. The people I have been seeing are darker than the people I saw when I was farther North. Although, that may have something to with the fact that I see them only at night, for during the day I must hide from the sun.

I look down below me and my eyes widen. There are people there. I hadn't been prepared for this; I hadn't wanted to see actual humans… on my night off!

The thirst nearly throws me out of the tree. My throat burns and I have to hold back a growl. I want so badly to jump down and place my lips on their necks…

NO! I won't! I can't! I think the names of those who I want most to be here and hope that a vision of them appears to distract me.

But no vision comes, none at all. I dig my hands into the tree trunk. My body shakes, from either thirst or sorrow of what I want to do. I feel my body starting to climb down the tree, almost as if by its own accord.

Then, with only a few more branches to go, a snarl comes from a few feet away. I look to where it came from.

_No, _I think, _not a few feet. My hearing is acute. It must've been yards away._ I slide down to the next branch.

I close my eyes. I don't want to do this. I don't want this to be the end of the good life I have been living.

Suddenly there is growl, and it really is only a few feet away. I can actually see where it came from. Its place of origin: a blond man; No that isn't right… a blond vampire.

He is tall, much taller than I am, and he is handsome, despite the many bite marks on him.

The blond vampire lunges and is soon on one of them humans. He does it quickly; the woman is drained in a matter of seconds. Then he is on the other. This time he goes slower, savoring every drop.

I squeeze my eyes shut and hope that he will be done soon, so I can leave.

He stands up minutes later. His shirt is completely clean, as is the rest of him. It seems as if there isn't a hair out of place. This is a vampire with experience, a vampire; I would not want to cross.

As soon as I am sure he far enough away I jump out of the tree and run. I run north, until I am barely in the desert anymore. I don't think I will go back there either.

Now that I am at ease I walk around. I don't really know where I am. I do, however see a stream.

Despite the lack of a need to drink I go over to the stream anyway. I know water attracts animals and after that experience I could probably use a hunting trip.

I look into the water. It has not been long since I was changed into a vampire. Perhaps it has been two months, maybe a little more or less.

In the beginning my eyes were a blood red color. Now they have begun to turn orange. I searched and searched the Cullens' futures until I found the reason.

Apparently my diet of animal will makes my eyes a golden color. If I drank human blood they would always be red. This makes me pleased with my choice to drink animal blood. I did not wish to have red eyes for the rest of my existence.

The reflection in the water is the same as when I last saw it, except for the eye color. My hair is still black and cut all chopped up (I wonder if I'll ever be able to make it look good). My skin is still super pale, and flawless.

I stand, bored with my reflection; maybe when my eyes are more gold I will go into a town, and get my hair fixed. However, for now, I will continue to look the same.

I sit down on a log and think, _Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, Cullen._ My technique works and I am hit with a vision of the happy family.

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…" Emmett and Edward are counting together. It appears to be as if they are swinging a giant rope._

_Rosalie is jumping in the middle. That's when I notice that they are jumping rope; an incredibly simple human game that they have moved up to vampire speed._

_I turn my head and see Esme, she is grinning like crazy, but I have no idea why. That's when I hear the zipping sound._

_Then suddenly Carlisle is over the house and jumping with Rosalie._

_I think this is funny; they have REALLY made it a vampire game now._

_After the game goes on for about fifteen minutes they stop._

"_Come on," Emmett says and he grabs Rosalie's hand. They run into the house._

_Edward shudders and Carlisle looks at him with a question on his face._

"_You don't want to know what they were thinking just now." He says simply, and then he to goes into the house._

"_I guess not," Esme says there are sounds coming from the house, which make her smile and shudder all at once. Carlisle opens his mouth to speak but then closes it. Instead, the kisses Esme lightly on the cheek and they go inside._

I let the vision end there. I have learned from past visions that now Edward will play his piano. Carlisle will go to his study, with Esme being with him some of the time and Emmett and Rosalie will lock themselves in their room.

I think back to something Edward had said, _"You don't want to know what they were thinking."_

This must mean that he could read minds. I had suspected it before. Never, though, had it been confirmed.

So, that must mean that there are others with special abilities. Not just me, and not just Edward, either.

Suddenly I am whisked away, hundreds of miles south, back into the desert.

_The man from before is walking into a building. It is very large, and it looks to be abandoned._

_However, that assumption is corrected when the man is greeted by another on the second floor._

_He nods and continues walking._

_Once he is on the third floor he enters a room. It has a desk, chair and cabinet inside. The desk has stacks of papers covering it. There is also writing all over one of the walls, writing that is being read by a small female vampire with brown hair._

"_Are you satisfied?" the man asks her._

"_Yes," she says. As she leaves I notice her bright red eyes._

_The man closes the door behind her, and then pushes the cabinet aside. There are more words written there, words that he clearly didn't want to be read by the women._

_He grabs a pen and writes: Today was dull. I manipulated the emotions of Peter, causing him to do some rather funny things. I hunted as well. Oh, I also caught 'the puppeteer' in here. I must find a way to not become Maria's full time puppet._

The vision ends suddenly. I am shocked by it. It was a bit scary to have seen all those vampires living in the same area, drinking human blood.

It makes me happy with my decision to leave Mexico.

* * *

**PLEASE reveiw. I haven't been getting any reviews and it is making me sad. =(**

**So sad that I may just stop writing the story... so if you don't want that to happen than reveiw please.**


	6. Plans

**despite my threat to stop wrting the series i didn't get many reviews... however, i did get some. and i really am addicted to this story. so i have posted this second chapter, enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Now why must this always happen?_ I ask myself this question for what must be the thirtieth time this week.

I stand in the doorway and stare at Marie's back. I have taken to calling her the puppeteer. It seems fitting enough. She does after all, control everyone; isn't that the job of the puppeteer?

I breathe out through my nose; an action that is unnecessary, yet I chose to anyway.

The puppeteer turns and looks at me. There is a look of annoyance on her face and I suspect that I put it there. That makes me smile, she may be the puppeteer, but I am still able to control every one of her emotions.

"Are you satisfied?" I ask her. This is what I ask her each time she comes to read my wall. I suspect that she is getting sick of it because all she manages is to stiffly answer, 'yes.' Then she leaves.

I smirk, silly Maria. I shut the door and then move the cabinet to the side. I look at my new private journal.

I started it the day I became Maria's "puppet". There were two reasons for the private journal. One was that I was peeved at the loss of my original private journal. The other reason was that once I wrote 'become Maria's puppet' I had to hide it. So I pushed the cabinet in front of it.

Now, the wall behind the cabinet is my private journal.

Yesterday, after returning from a hunting trip and finding Maria in here I wrote in my journal that I had to find a way to not be her puppet. And I had done it!

I'm surprised that it took only one day, however, I think this will work.

I am a fierce fighter. Also, I'm good at controlling people; well, controlling their emotions, but with that power you may as well be able to control their thoughts.

Therefore, with Fredrick gone I could just as well take his job. It's not like it should be very hard. The newborns do, after all, flinch when I look at them. Why, then, would Maria not let me be in control of them?

The job still involves being told what to do by her but not at such a great measure. She would still be the puppeteer, but only to some extent. I would not be controlled by her CONSTANTLY.

I grin, elated with my discovery. I'm so happy that it rolls off me in waves, affecting everyone in the building.

I hear a timid knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, I push the cabinet back in its spot before the door even opens.

Peter walks in and looks around. I feel a bit of fear on him, but mostly happiness, _because of you_, part of me says.

"Is there something wrong Japer?" he asks. I like Peter; I _think_ that he likes me as well. It was not until now though that I realized how he fears for me, as well as fears me.

_He should fear you,_ part of me says._ Be quiet,_ I tell it.

"Nothing is wrong Peter," I answer him, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, um, you seem to be…" he was hesitating. Confusion was rolling off him in waves; I could tell this was a conversation he would rather avoid having.

"I'm fine Peter, don't worry about me,' with that I leave my room. He is stands there until I am some way away, then he runs after me.

It barely takes a second for him to catch up to me, but I am already on the next floor; his floor.

"Jasper," he says as he grabs my elbow. I smirk and then face him.

"Yes?"

"Something is going on."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

_Don't tell him!_ A part of me is screaming.

"It's nothing important, peter," I say. The part of me that was screaming just seconds ago is now quiet.

Its right though, if I told peter everything he could become a danger. I like peter too; but if I did get this "job" and Maria thought he knew too much I might have to end his existence, something I didn't want to do.

Peter's face shows me that he is reluctant to let me walk away with just that as my answer. However, he releases my elbow and lets me continue up to the top floor.

When I am there I notice the change. A large table has been dragged into the open area. On it is what might be a memorial. When I get closer I realize that it is a memorial, a memorial to Frederick.

I roll my eyes, but then I stop. Fredericks must've been important to Maria for her to make this memorial for him. This could be both good and bad.

The good is that if Maria gives me his previous job than I will be highly respected. She will value my allegiance with her. She wouldn't dare get rid of me.

The bad is that if Maria really did value Fredrick she may want to mourn him. She might not wish to fill his place just yet.

Now all I had to do was hope that she wanted to fill his position. Maybe, I should talk with Lucy or Nettie before I speak with Maria. Perhaps they could give me an idea whether or not I will be able to take Frederick's place.

I see Nettie lurking in the doorway of a small room on my left. I send a wave of reassurance at her; something I never would've done before. However, now I really need some answers.

I walk over and begin to visualize how I am going to speak with her. At first the imagined conversation goes fine. Soon, though, my pessimistic attitude sets in. the fake conversation turns has a horrible outcome.

I groan, and stop my walk toward Nettie. Then, I turn and return to my room as quickly as possible. Maybe it would be best to speak with Maria directly.

I push aside my cabinet and look at the wall. I wonder if I do receive this position if I will have to move to the newborn floor; it is, after all, where Frederick stayed.

If I must move I will have to hide this journal. I remember Katherine mentioning that there is a closet on the bottom floor it is full of paint. None of us know why the paint is there, but some have taken to painting the walls.

I run down to the bottom floor. It is night and there are a few people down here. I avoid speaking with them and run to the closet. There is so much paint in there. It seems rather strange but I brush aside the curiosity that has erupted in me.

I grab a can. I look at the label; despite the dust I can clearly see that it claims to be black.

_Perfect,_ I think.

I run back to my room, but realize that I have no brush. I don't have anything to get it on the walls.

I look down at my hands and sigh. I dip my hands into the paint and quickly spread it onto the wall with my journal. I refrain from covering the other writing, in case Maria wants me to remain her puppet.

After I am done I stand back and look at my handiwork. Now nobody will know of my journal.

I am a bit sad. I will have to get more paper, perhaps even a notebook this time. I smirk and shake my head.

This journal writing has become crazy; however, it is an addiction.

I look at my hands, despite the fact that I wiped all paint of, they are black stained. I wonder if it will every come off. However, I don't care so much now. Maybe ill change them, cover them up in red, to show how many times I have killed.

No. I won't let my pessimism ruin my plans to cut my strings.

* * *

**i hope you all liked this chapter. please review it, i may not stop writing it (because of reasons stated above), but if i'm not getting reviews i might post pone writing it & do somethign else. so if you like this story, review.**


	7. Search Party

Perhaps I have been imagining things. This is not what I saw in my vision.

I am currently spying on a family of four. I ran here as fast as I could when I saw that the father was going to begin hitting the children. I had thought, at the time that I could save them from getting beaten.

However, now as I look they continue with their picnic. Instead of the father getting mad because of the spilled dish, he laughed and helped his kids clean it up. This is strange; could my vision have shown a different time?

It couldn't have, I always know when the vision is going to happen. Is there a glitch in my ability? Am I a freak?

_You already are._ I tell myself.

_No, I am not. There are others like me._ I rebuke.

_Who?_

_Edward._

_Is that all? Well maybe you two can be freaks together._

_Be quiet!_ With that I stopped talking to myself. I don't know if I stopped because I told myself to or if it was because I was hitting my head on that tree.

I must be going insane. I turn and run away from the happy family, grumbling about my freakishness.

*****

It has been a week since I saw the family. I have been trying to figure out the glitch in my power constantly.

I have finally decided to act upon my earlier resolution to find the Cullen family. I have searched my visions for them constantly, however, in every vision I am wandering around; all alone.

I sit up in a tree now and I repeatedly think their names over and over until my thoughts turn into the familiar blur that tells me a vision is coming. Before I know it I am standing in a town.

_What town is this? I don't really know, but I can see that it is night. It is also drizzling; the perfect place for the Cullen family._

_I whip my head in every direction and finally see Carlisle. He is walking down the street. Nobody is paying much attention to him and soon he is near a wooded area. He breaks into a run and I follow._

_He is soon joined by another runner. I examine him; he is tall and blond, just like Carlisle. It is impossible that I am seeing double, or Carlisle's reflection._

_I shake my head and continue to follow. I will know who this stranger is soon enough._

_Carlisle and his companion slow to a walk. I see light in the distance._

"_So," Carlisle says, "what have you been up to today?"  
_

"_Nothing," the man answers. The voice sounds strangely familiar and I wonder where I have heard it._

_The two continue walking, saying nothing else._

_Soon they reach a large house, much like the others that the Cullens have stayed in._

_At the door they are met by someone. She is female, her hair is dark and spiky, her body petite and her height, short._

_As the pair gets close she runs from the house. Her movements are like a dance, they are movements that I know all to well._

The vision begins to flicker out and I tell myself to concentrate. Soon, the vision is clear again…

"_Hello, Daddy!" I sing. Carlisle smiles and shakes his head._

"_Alice, you don't need to call me that," he says to me._

"_I want to though! You, did, after all let us stay here."_

_Carlisle laughs. "Let me guess," he says, "Edward and Emmett have returned."_

"_Yes! They have, and Edward wants us out of his room."_

"_That stinks," the other man says, "I like that room."_

"_Carlisle let us stay in it!" I whine._

"_Perhaps, it is time for us to move once again," Carlisle mutters, "I'm going to go speak with Esme."_

"_What about Edward?"_

"_Work it out amongst yourselves."_

_Carlisle disappears inside the house. I hear Edward shout his name, and chase after him as he grabs Esme and runs into his study, locking Edward out._

_The future me smiles and I see a familiar expression on my face._

"_A vision?" the man asks._

"_Of course."_

"_Should I ask you what?"_

_I shake my head and take his hand. The future me must like this man; whoever he is._

_He hugs me, I think I might lose 'future me'. His arms envelope all around my body and he looks much taller, standing there next to me._

_He mumbles something, which despite my advanced hearing, I do not catch; neither, apparently, does 'future me'._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing," he says, this time louder._

"_What?"_

_He chews on his lip for a moment._

"_I love you."_

'_Future me' does not look shocked at this statement, perhaps I even saw it in a vision._

"_I love you too, Jasper," I say to him. We then begin to kiss each other. As we kiss, I get a full view of his face and realize who the man is._

I stop the vision abruptly, not caring what happens next. So, I have to find someone before finding the Cullens.

This is obvious, I had said '_you, did, after all let us stay here'_ to Carlisle. So Jasper and I must have found the Cullens together.

I can do that, I hope. I don't want to return to the South; where I know Jasper must be. I brainstorm for awhile and finally think of a way to find the Cullens.

Now how will I find Jasper? I jump down from the tree and start running.

_I will find them; no matter what. I'll assemble the largest search party ever, if I must. I will do ANYTHING. …Let the search begin, _I think.

* * *

**It has happened! Alice has finally seen herself with the CUllens... and JAsper. Now, she is going to search for JAsper & then together, they will join the Cullens.**

**Review Please! =)**


	8. First Sight 2

_I look horrible,_ I think, as I pass a stream.

_Self centered, moron,_ I think.

I mean, now of all times! This is my first real chance to show Maria that she was right to give me this "job".

I stop and sit down on a large boulder.

_Of course, you didn't know that this was part of it,_ I tell myself. Well, of course I must tell myself this, it's the truth.

I had no idea that when I took this "job" I would need to also recruit more vampires.

Well, recruiting was what Maria called it. I however do not think that creating new vampires would be classified as recruiting. After all, once we create them wouldn't Maria force them to join us anyway?

I would be recruiting if I were getting other vampires to join us.

_That isn't what you are doing though,_ I told myself.

_I know. I'm killing._

Usually I would have no problem with ending a life. I do it all the time; it is how I eat anyway.

I hang my head, why has this been happening to me so much?

_It's Peter's fault_, I think, but then I slap my forehead.

How could I blame my only friend for my problem?

_Because he is the one thinking rebellious things,_ I tell myself.

_It isn't his fault,_ I rebuke_, it is merely a stage._

_Whatever you say,_ that other voice in my head tells me. I've been hearing it very often now.

"I'm going crazy."

"Yes you are." I hear a voice say.

I look up, completely shocked. The voice sounded like bells and I look all around myself. That's when I see her, a small pixie-like girl with dark short hair.

My eyes widen, she is amazing and I want to go to her and touch her, just to see if she exists. However, before I can react she disappears.

_Great, I am crazy,_ I think, _imaging a beautiful girl like that._

I get up and shake my head, walking toward the area where Maria said I would be able to "recruit".

"Time to end some more lives," I say.

*****

It has been weeks since I went to "recruit", maybe even months.

In this time I have barely done much. Everything I did consisted of controlling newborns and drinking blood.

_Wrong._ The annoying voice in my head told me,_ you've been thinking about __Her__._

So the annoying voice was right. I have been thinking about that girl ever since I "saw" her. The problem is most of the thinking has been me contemplating whether she was real or not.

"Jasper," I heard. Was that my name? _YES!_ The annoying me screamed.

I whipped my head around and saw Peter standing in front of me.

"Jasper," he said again, this time with annoyance evident in his voice.

"Yes?" I asked my friend. No, not just my friend, also my partner.

_Partners in crime,_ a part of me said. Not the annoying part, the "I don't know what to call it" part.

Ever since peter was no longer a newborn we had been close friends. After, getting the "job" I had asked him to be my partner. Now, we work together. He was the one looking after the newborns when I had been on the trip and seen the girl.

"Japer!" Peter shouts. _You've been zoning out,_ Mr. Annoying tells me.

"Yes?" I repeat.

"Maria wants to see you."

_Crap,_ I think,_ what does she want now?_

I nod my head and say, "thank you Peter."

I walk up to the top floor and prepare myself for whatever it is Maria must be wanting.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but I felt that I should make it a bit short. I want to explain this a bit.**

**Yes, the girl he sees is ALice.**

**No, she has not returned to the South.**

**You will find out what really happened in the next chapter, which will be in ALice's point of veiw. It will start at the same time this chapter started so that you all know what really went on when Jasper saw her.**


	9. Seen

I don't know what day it is. Maybe, it is a Wednesday, but maybe it isn't.

_Why don't I pay more attention to the days?_ I ask myself.

_I don't know,_ I answer.

_Well, maybe you should check._

_How?_

_I don't know._

I ended the conversation with myself abruptly. I need to find someone to talk to. It would be fine to speak to people now, for my eyes are no longer a horrifying color.

However, I'm afraid that they might t find ME horrifying no matter what.

I sigh, and decide to see what Jasper is up to. I think of him and what he is doing not now, exactly, but seconds from now.

_Jasper is in a mostly dry area. There is, however, a stream. He passes by it and I think I see shock on his face._

_Probably his appearance that shocked him_, I think.

_He paces a little and then sits down on a boulder. He runs his hands through his hair and looks as if he is contemplating something._

_Then he hangs his head, only to slap it seconds later. I want so badly to run over and comfort him but I stay put._

_Many emotions appear on his face. They change so quickly I can't even register all of them. I do, however, see pain, confusion and possibly insanity._

_I hang my head, upset that my Jasper is feeling this way. __My__ Jasper, _I think,_ where did that come from? _

_Finally after a long time of simply sitting there on the boulder, Jasper speaks._

"_I'm going crazy," he says, and I find myself agreeing with him._

_I agree with him so much that I find myself saying, "Yes you are."_

_His head snaps up and his face has shock written all over it. He whips his head around and rests his gaze on me._

_Does he see me?_ I think to myself._ His eyes widen and I know that he must see me_

In a panic, I quickly withdraw from the vision. As soon as I withdraw from it I collapse, gasping for unnecessary air. Everything then proceeds to get fuzzy and I close my eyes and let myself get swept away by visions that I barely even see.

*****

It has been awhile since Jasper saw me. Since then I have not looked for his future. Instead, I have been concentrating on how he saw me by testing a theory I have.

Each time I see a vision, if I say nothing, I remain invisible to the people. However, if I do say something I become visible. The theory is a bit strange but it is the only thing I could think of.

I sigh and decide to test it once again, this time, on Jasper. For, what if he can now see me no matter what just because of the one time I spoke to him?

My surroundings fade and I find myself standing somewhere new.

_I am walking behind Jasper. He is on a stair case, headed toward a door on the top landing. He is not rushing to get there; in fact he seems reluctant to go._

_Once through the door he walks down a corridor and taps on a new door._

"_Come in," a voice trills from inside. I think I have heard it before._

"_Maria," Jasper nods at the women; whom I recognize from my first vision of him._

"_Jasper," she says, using the same head nod._

"_Nettie, Lucy," Jasper nods in the direction of two others in the room._

"_Jasper," they say, before leaving the room. Once alone Jasper and Maria just stare at each other. I assume they are both waiting to see who speaks first._

_Suddenly I feel a small wave of emotion, compelling me to speak. I have to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from gasping. The force in the room must be so strong that even I can feel it._

"_Fine, Jasper, you win," Maria says, Jasper wears a smirk on his face now. "I don't see why you insist on manipulating my emotions like that, we are, after all, working together."_

"_Speaking of which," Jasper says, "what do you want from me now?"_

"_I want you to make your first extermination," she says, with a smirk of her own. Jasper's eyes widen, however he says nothing, so she continues to speak._

"_There are older newborns that are beginning to slack and become useless. So, get someone to help you, preferably Peter and get rid of them."_

_Jasper stares at her, a look of shock and dismay on his face._

"_Fine," he says curtly, and then he leaves the room._

I let my vision end there. I am happy to have accomplished what I was trying to do. As I review everything that went on I am stopped by something that was said, something I hadn't caught before.

'I don't see why you insist on manipulating my emotions like that…' Maria had said.

_Jasper has powers!_ My head was screaming. _There are others like Edward and me!_

I jumped up and down, excited, to say the least.

_I told you I'm not a freak,_ I smugly think to myself.

* * *

**So that is what happened. That is why JAsper saw Alice.**

** Also, I think you all have noticed how JAsper & ALice have been talking to themselves. It is mainly because both characters feel as if they are alone in more ways than one. Slowly they are losing their sanity. So, they will have to rely on each other to restore the sanity...**

**That was kind of a peak of what will happen next, because I am not going to end the story with them finding each other. I am more likely to end the story with them finding the Cullens (which will take however long I want it to).**

**How many more chapter should I write until they find each other? How long should it take for them to find the Cullens? Please give me your opinions, and review.**

**It isnt that hard, just click that button.**


	10. Denial

**I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, I was away for awhile & then I got writer's block…**

**However, I tried my best with this chapter & I hope you all like it. =)**

* * *

"I don't like this, Jasper," Peter said to me. I looked at him and smirked. His hands were shaking slightly and he looked paler than usual.

"Well, that's too bad," I say, "Maria said that she would prefer if you were the one to help me with this." Peter nodded his head.

"But, I don't want to."

"Maybe you could tell Maria that. I'm sure she would take it very well."

Peter saw what I was indicating. He knew that if he resisted what Maria wanted, he would be where we were now. However, he would be with the frightened newborns across the room.

"Fine," he says after a long silence, "I'll help."

"Good," I say. Then I step forward and send out a wave of calm, just like Maria told me to do. I remember exactly what she had said…

"_Make sure you calm them Jasper. If you don't all those nervous newborns might gang up on you. I know you are strong but you might not be strong enough to fight them all and win."_

I had agreed with what she had said, however, I was skeptical. There was a reason why these newborns were here. That being that they were getting older and weaker; and they were of no use to Maria. I looked at my friend, "_Correction! … Your ONLY friend!"_

I bit down on my tongue, trying to keep from just screaming at that part of me aloud. The little piece of my brain that will NOT shut up, no matter what I do to it, has been driving me crazy.

I keep it concealed; however, I know Peter can tell what is happening to me. He is just too good of a friend to tell anyone, though. This is a good thing, because if everyone thought I was going crazy I don't know what would happen. Eventually I would probably be standing on the other side of this room.

"Tyler!" I yell. I know that there is no need to shout his last name because he was the only Tyler on Maria's list.

The vampire that steps forward makes me want to run away. He looks muscular and he looks ready to fight, if need be. I turn around and take a deep breathe, sending waves of calm in every direction.

When I look back Tyler no longer is a threat. I hold back a smile and walk over to him.

"Come with me," I say.

"_Come with me… so I can kill you,"_ that little piece of my brain says. I try to refrain from squeezing my eyes shut and blocking my ears as it continues to yell, _"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"_

I start to walk away and know that Tyler follows. At the moment, I am manipulating his emotions, so he WANTS to follow. He follows me all the way outside where we have built a large fire. He is skeptical that the fire is a good thing, I can feel it. So I calm him down more.

I turn around and face him, not sure of how I should do this.

"_Don't do it!"_ at that comment I want to yell at myself to shut up. However, I can't do that. If I did I would be deemed crazy.

"_Not necessarily,"_ that part of me said (I really should name it… I'll call it Fred), _"the only witness would be who you are about to kill. So if you wanted to display how crazy you are than nobody would find out, besides him."_

Despite what Fred was saying I knew that I couldn't display how crazy I was out here. For, what if, someone was looking down on us. Now that I think of it, Maria is probably doing just that.

I look at Tyler, surprised that he is still here. Then, I remember that I am making him want to stay.

I start to begin small talk, just like Maria told me, "So, Tyler-"

"You're crazy," he says, cutting me off in the process.

I try to look confused, like I have no idea what he means, "How so, Tyler?"

"I see it in your eyes. You are feeling guilty for having taken so many lives."

So is that why Fred was there? Was he my guilty conscience?

"_Of course I am,"_ he says.

"You are being absurd," I tell Tyler.

"Am I? Why don't you ask Fred how absurd I am being?"

I stare at him, in complete shock.

"_What the hell?"_ all of me, including Fred, thinks.

"I can read your mind," he says.

"NO you can't."

"I can."

"Then why haven't you told anyone? Don't you know that you wouldn't be here if Maria knew you could read minds?"

"I don't care about Maria. I kept my mind reading secret for a reason, Jasper. I too, have a guilty conscience. However, unlike you, I have been listening to it. It is telling me that I am a killer, same as yours is, and I agree with it. So go ahead, Jasper, do what you were supposed to do, kill me, I want you to."

"_He does want you to,"_ Fred says. That's all it took for me to lunge forward and rip off Tyler's head.

*****

After I finish with Tyler I return to the room with Peter. We then take turns "taking care of" the rest of them.

Throughout the night I am haunted by what Tyler had said to me.

"_It is telling me that I am a killer, same as yours is, and I agree with it."_

I agreed with Fred… didn't I?

"_NO you don't," _he said.

So not only do I have a guilty conscience, but now I am in denial about being a killer? Well, I suppose I'll have to change that.

* * *

**How was that chapter? Please let me know! =)**


	11. New Accomplishment

I continue to watch Jasper; MY Jasper. I have become more and more accustomed to the idea that is and always will be mine, no matter what.

How do I know? Well I don't know for sure, however, I have seen bits of our future. In the future many years from now Jasper and I are together, with the Cullens. We are completely happy with them and each other.

I know that the future can always change, but I know that our future won't. Once we meet Jasper and I will be inseparable.

I smile and close my eyes_, Jasper_, I think. I smile harder, when I am brought into the future, Jasper's future.

_Jasper is standing in that room again. Just like he has been about once every month. There are many young vampires on the opposite side of the room. Peter, jasper's only friend is next to him._

_Jasper has a look on his face that shows he has done this many times and is starting to get sick of it. Peter has a look on his face that says he doesn't want to be there, at all._

_Jasper calls out a name, one that I don't bother listening to. Peter, speaks to Jasper, that I pay attention to._

"_Come on, Jasper! Some of them truly have potential."_

"_Maria wants them all gone," Jasper replies, he then walks out with what's-his-name. When he comes back what's-his-name isn't with him._

_Peter looks miffed but he just calls for a Stephenie and leads her out of the room._

_Jasper and peter continue doing this. Every so often Peter tries to save the vampires, jasper, however, doesn't let him._

_With about ten vampires left Peter is looking very fidgety; but he remains relatively calm._

"_Charlotte," Jasper calls. That's the end of Peter's calm attitude, he looks very angry. Jasper, however, looks surprised with his demeanor. I too, am surprised; it seems crazy that an emotion from someone would surprise Jasper._

"_Charlotte!" Peter shouts, "run, and run!" the girl nods and takes off, Peter following her._

_Follow the jasper,_ I think,_ this could be your chance to leave!_

_But jasper doesn't follow; he simply stands there, staring at the spot where Peter was standing._

_After a moment, he runs forward and rips off the heads of the nine vampires in front of him. He carries them out to the fire and burns them. He then goes back for the bodies. When he is returning to the room, after destroying the final body, he is met by Maria._

"_Jasper," she says disapprovingly, while shaking her head._

I pull out of my vision. I don't think I would be able to just say nothing while Maria chastises MY Jasper. Then I would be seen and that would not be such a grand thing.

I hang my head and worry about jasper. How could I prevent that from happening?

_You can't,_ I think, _that vision was set to come true five minutes from now. Darn._

I hang my head. If I could I would cry right now. I look around me and decide that maybe I am just being a little crazy. Perhaps, I just need to do something a bit fun.

What is fun though? I think about how the Cullens are constantly making simple human games into complex vampire games. _There are five of them though,_ I think, _and one of me._

I take in a deep breath and smell humans. My thought burns, but I resist. I can hear these people, there are many of them. So many, that there was no way these voices were coming from people on a simple camping trip.

I run toward the noise and find myself on the edge of a large town… or small town. It is very cloudy outside and looking into the future I see that that isn't going to change soon.

So I take a deep breath in and walk out onto the streets. Some people give me funny looks and I realize that my clothes are probably filthy. I look around, whilst biting my lip. That's when I see an inn.

"_Of course you can stay here, sweetie," a woman says._

"_But I don't have money," I say._

"_You can work at the reception desk, that'll be how you pay for you room and meals."_

_I nod my head._

"_Will I also make money doing this?"_

"_You'll make money, if you also help me in the kitchen. Now, I'll get you some new clothes to wear."_

_With that the woman walks away and I follow._

I smirk, the vision gives me confidence and I walk into the inn.

*****

I have been living here for three months. I have learned that this place is a smallish city called Haverhill, in the state of Massachusetts. I have learned from the "natives" (as I like to call them) that it was established in 1640 and turned into a city in 1870.

I have even learned that the year is 1925 and the month is April. I had arrived in January. I learned that that was the reason for the odd looks.

"You were wearing barely any layers and it was so cold that day," Mary, the keeper of the inn said a month after I came to the town.

I like it here, very much. However, the sun has been making an appearance more and more, lately. I have decided that the next rainy day I will go and get my hair cut (I have been dying to get it fixed).

Then I will make up an excuse to tell Mary and I will leave. However, I think I might find another town, perhaps a rainier one.

Living with people has kept me from completely losing my mind; also, I have stopped talking to myself. And in my mind, that is a wonderful accomplishment.

* * *

**I hope that you all like this chapter. I wasn't sure of how to write it, but I think this was a pretty good approach. By the way everyone, Haverhill Massachusetts is an actual town, you can look it up. THats what I did, and thats why I got the years right... anyways...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


	12. Frightening Appearence

Peter left four months ago. I still remember exactly how it happened, even though I try so hard to forget.

Sometimes, I still think that he will pop up behind me and just start talking, like he never left. That won't happen though. He knows that if he returns Maria will kill him. She won't have me do it, or anyone else.

I've often been wondering what Peter and Charlotte are up to. Where did they go? Why did they go?

_Because, stupid, Charlotte was going to be killed,_ Fred says. Fred has been talking more and more since Peter left.

I have been trying to get rid of him but nothing has worked. I even resorted to agreeing with him, which only made him boast that he was right. Now, I just live with him. After all, he is the only friend that I have left and he can't leave me… can he?

_I'm part of you, how could I leave? _He is right about that, I must admit.

I walk outside, it is sunny out, but I don't care. If Maria wants to kill me for defying her, than I dare her to try. I run away from the building where memories of my old friend continue to haunt me. I run so fast that no human would even see me, so Maria can not get angry with me.

She will be angry though. Lately she has been angry at me more and more. Probably because I let Peter leave with Charlotte. I've also noticed Nettie and Lucy getting angrier, too.

_Maybe, they are angry with each other, not you,_ says Fred. Is he trying to make me feel better? Wow that's amazing, it's never happened before.

He has a point though. Whenever the three women are around each other I feel tension. Usually, they are friendly towards each other. They have a great bond, almost like Peter and I had, but they wouldn't abandon each other.

However, if they had a great bond why would they be feeling the desire to kill each other?

_Maybe they are just going through a rough patch,_ I think.

I sit down on a rock. That's when I realize where I am. I'm at the place where I "saw" that little girl. Although, she didn't sound like a little girl, her voice was clear, and it rang like bells.

Now that I think of it, the only voices I know of that sound like that are vampire voices. I try to remember what she looked like. It is true I only saw her for a moment but her image is clear in my mind.

She had shaggy, tangled hair that was as dark as my eyes were now… note to self, go hunting. She was short and had a very petite figure. Her clothes were ragged and some pieces had blood on them.

_Definitely a vampire,_ I think. However, I forgot to check one thing. I look at the face of this mystery girl. Her features are as defined as a vampire's and her eyes are… golden.

This lovely creature has golden eyes! They look amazing on her. They are so beautiful.

_Maybe if your eyes looked that way you wouldn't look like such a monster,_ Fred says. Fred has no idea what he is talking about. I don't look like a monster at all. I remember that there is a stream in the area.

I get up and look at my reflection. I gasp out loud. My hair is long, almost to my shoulders. It is in knots, too.

I put up a hand and touch it, that's when I see how dirty my hands are. My face is also dirty. And my eyes are black.

I look at myself, horror radiating from my every limb. I AM a monster. The only thing that can give me hope is knowing, that one day, maybe my eyes will look like hers. With that, I grab a rock.


	13. His Pain Is Mine

**I know that last chapter didn't have an author's note. I also know that it was really short, but I wasn't really sure what to say. However, I do need to mention that in chapter 11 when Alice is having the vision of Peter leaving with Charlotte, the Stephenie mentioned IS Stephenie Meyer. I just thought that I would squeeze her into the story, because if it wasn't for her, there would be no Alice and Jasper.**

* * *

Before I left the little city of Haverhill I got a hair cut. Despite the protests of the hairdresser I asked for her to make it very short; for I saw that it would be a good style in the future. It would also be easy to manage.

About a week after I got the haircut I had a vision of Jasper. It wasn't voluntary, it just came. When it did I was taken by surprise and could barely focus on it. However, when I did focus on what was playing out in front of me I saw jasper grab a rock. He used his nails and made it as sharp as a knife. He then proceeded in cutting his hair.

He didn't chop it all off, he just shortened it, making it more manageable. After doing so he went for a swim in a little stream. Doing so cleaned all the dirt and mud out of his hair. Then he simply sat on a rock and looked to his right.

Looking there I realized that he was in the same place where I talked during my vision. He was staring at where I had momentarily appeared and I hoped that he was remembering me. I hoped that he knew I was always thinking about him.

Remembering the vision I had about a month ago, gives me a tingling and disoriented feeling. I had very rarely been taken surprise by a vision like the one I had. However, it was a vision of Jasper and that's all that mattered to me.

I think about him so much. When I hunt I think about how he will live this life with me. When I run I think about running with him. I have seen it all happening but it has yet to occur.

My patience is warring thin. I've seen him leave that god-for-saken warehouse thousands of different ways. He has had so many opportunities to leave but he hasn't.

I don't know why he hasn't either. He is unhappy there. Without Peter he nothing to look forward to in his day. He is slowly losing passion, looking more and more insane with every passing day.

I know he knows this also. I know that he knows that the way he looks is scaring the others. I have had visions of them whispering how crazy he has become. I have had visions of Maria arguing with Nettie and Lucy about him. Maria, wanting him to stay, the others wanting him to go.

I know what will happen between the three females. They will argue so much that finally Nettie and Lucy will go against their leader. When it happens, everyone will be surprised, but not Jasper.

However, the vision I have seen shows him acting surprised. He even lets them "defeat" him. Once they leave Maria isn't happy but she still is able to wonder about Jasper.

I can see that she has never felt the way his is feeling. She can't support him, sympathize with him.

I can though. I see myself, in the future, comforting him in any way necessary. Not because I feel bad for him, but because I know how he feels, his pain is mine.

*****

I barely notice the days anymore, I only notice my visions, and my prey. I have been so focused on being with Jasper that I have barely remembered the reason why I must find him.

I am reminded of it when I see 3 girls off in the distance, playing jump rope.

_You idiot!_ I'm yelling at myself,_ how could you have forgotten them? How could you have forgotten that they are the reason why you must find Jasper? _

I shake my head, not believing I forgot about my future family. I wonder what has been happening to them…

"_Shoe city here I come!" trills an angelic voice, I look to the left and see that it was Rosalie talking._

"_Rose calm down," says Carlisle, Esme nodding in agreement with him._

_The couple is walking behind Rosalie, she, however is not walking. She is twirling and skipping as is Edward, who I assume is trying to bother her._

"_Don't waste your time Ed," says Emmett who is watching, amused, "nothing can spoil her mode today."_

_Edward stops and looks at his sister realizing that Emmett was right. Rosalie sticks her tongue out at him, quickly, but not quick enough._

"_Rosalie!" Esme scolds. Rose, hangs her head, even though there is a smile on her face._

_Carlisle chuckles at the goings on. Then he asks, "So what are you all planning to do in Shoe City?" there is a smile on his face as he calls the place the same name Rosalie had._

"_Carlisle, Rosalie thinks you are being a copy cat," Edward says, Rosalie scowls._

"_Why don't you tell him what else I think," she suggests, this causes Edward to frown._

"_She also thinks I'm being a tattletale."_

_The family laughs, until Emmett begins talking. "I'm going to play with the leprechauns that made the show city," he says. Now the four others are rolling on the ground in hysterics, while he stands there with a serious expression on his face._

_After getting up and brushing herself off Rosalie says matter of factly, "I am going to buy the latest shoes."_

_Esme nods, and says, "I am as well."_

_Carlisle says, "I assume you all know what I plan on doing."_

"_Getting a job as a doctor at the local hospital," the others chorus. I smiled; you didn't need to be Edward to know that._

"_Well I bet known of you know what I plan to do," Edward states._

"_Yes we do," Emmett says. Edward looks at his family members, reading their minds I assume. Then he grumbles and starts walking away. Everyone smirks at his reaction._

"_He just can't live with the fact that he is predictable," says Esme. They laugh and then continue walking._

My vision ends and I am in shock. Shoe City was where they were going, a.k.a. Haverhill Massachusetts. The place where I had just spent a few months of my existence. I smiled just thinking of how much they would enjoy the place.

I soon frowned however, when I felt heightened emotional pain. I just knew Jasper was not having a nice day.

* * *

**I'm not sure if any of you have noticed but I have started making time go bye quicker. My reason for doing this is that in Eclipse Jasper says he didn't leave Maria until 5 years after Peter did… do I want to hurry it along. Right about now it has been about 6 months since he and Charlotte left… just to give you people an idea. Review please!**


	14. Fighting

**This chapter is pretty far ahead in time. I'm trying to get the five year time frame over and done with. So every chapter will probably be 5-7 months after the previous chapter.**

* * *

I'll never understand them; Just the other month Maria, Nettie and Lucy were perfectly fine with each other. Now, however they argue constantly; about me I presume. I know it's me, I can feel the tension pouring off of them every time I walk in on an argument.

Doing so doesn't please Lucy. I heard her telling Nettie that if I don't go then they will. Well even though I really want to leave, I just can't, not now anyway. Peter has only been gone 9 months. It doesn't feel right; even though I know he would tell me to leave if he were here.

_Maybe you should leave,_ a voice in my head says. It isn't Fred; he left a long time ago. Now I am hearing another voice, one that I have heard before. It's the voice of the little vampire I saw so long ago. Although I only heard her say one sentence I can image having an entire conversation with her because something tells me that she is real and that she is out there, somewhere. All I have to do is find her but to do that I would have to leave and I just can't do that.

From above my head I hear a crash; it must be Maria, Nettie and Lucy, having another fight. However, this time is different, I feel rage, anger, determination and from Maria, abandonment. So it's happened, they've decided to leave.

_Act surprised,_ says the voice,_ if you don't than Maria will know that you knew it was going to happen. She will be angry with you for not telling her._

I slowly walk up stairs, as I ascend I feel more rage than before. When I reach the landing I can feel sorrow, it isn't strong but it's strong enough to reach me whilst I am this far away from its source… Maria.

I feel my knees wobble. I'm sure that I would cry if I were able. _All this is my fault,_ I think,_ Maria, my creator, is upset because of me._

My unnecessary breaths become ragged and soon I stop breathing altogether. The emotions that I've held back over the past nine months flood over. In an instant I am feeling abandonment, anger, sorrow, calm and suicidal. _Can a vampire be suicidal?_ I wonder.

"He's here," I here a tortured, anger hiss, come from behind the door.

"How do you know Nettie?" I hear Maria ask. She is trying to deny what her 'sister' had claimed, even though she can obviously feel the waves of emotion I am involuntary sending in their direction. _I must learn to control my powers more,_ I think because even though I thought I had perfect control this situation has proved other wise.

Shakily I climb to my feet, grab the door knob and let myself in. once inside I am stared at by three pairs of pitch black eyes; Two of which want to kill me. "Act surprised," she had 'said' (obviously it's a girl; men don't have voices that sound like tingling bells).

"What is going on?" I make my voice drip with fake concern. I reign in all emotions I have and send out waves of concern, hopefully they feel them and think I truly and concerned for them.

"You don't know?" Lucy asks, surprised, but still angry.

"No."

They stare, mouths slightly agape. The first to regain composure is Maria. "Close your mouths girls, flies will nest," she says. She smirks, obviously finding herself funny. Nettie and Lucy however do not find her funny because they shut their mouths and then turn and glare at her.

"You are no longer the boss of us," says Lucy. Then they lunch for Maria, who in turn, dodges them both.

"Jasper do something!" she shouts, but what does she want me to do? I can't calm them or change their minds, it would anger them more. The only thing I can do is fight them. However, I don't want to beat them because if I do Maria will make them stay and I don't want them to stay.

_So lose,_ says the girl in my head. _LOSE!?_ I try and refrain from shouting it, for I know it will distract the battling females.

_Jasper,_ she says,_ Maria knows something is wrong with you. I know you never lose but if you do than she won't think too much of it because she knows you are, well, losing your mind._

What is with me? This _girl_ inside my _head_ is _talking_ to me and I'm actually going to do what she says. She's right, I'm losing my mind. With that lovely thought I lunge forward, with much less force than I would normally use.

I knock Nettie away from the group. I know I could take her down, but I won't, I'll let her win this. Meanwhile, I'll let Lucy take down Maria, because I know that she can. I also know that this fight won't take long, it's a feeling I have in my gut.

*****

My gut was right, like always. The fight between Nettie, Lucy, Maria and me lasted only minutes. I let Nettie beat me right when I saw Lucy was about to beat Maria. It was perfect, Maria was so angry that she lost that she didn't even realize that I gave the fight no effort.

Due to rules about fights that Maria Nettie and Lucy had established before I even joined them; the winner got what they wanted. Even though Maria thought that Nettie and Lucy would want to take over, all they wanted was to leave. So they did; and Maria, had to let them.

Now that they are gone I thought Maria would know my pain and feel the way I've been feeling for nine months. However, she has turned cold **(a/n… no pun intended)** she barely speaks to anyone, especially me.

I think she is distancing herself from me; she doesn't want my crazy rubbing off on her. I can't blame her for becoming distant from others, but why me? I thought after all we had been through she would finally realize how much I care for her.

But alas, she does not. Perhaps she cares for nobody, and I've just been being foolish. Perhaps now I must leave and search for someone who does care, someone who doesn't use me as a pawn in their game.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was suitable. Also, while I was writing it I decided that I wouldn't make five years pass before the return of peter. Therefore Alice and Jasper will meet sooner.**

**In other news… I have started school again and will not be able to update as often as I did over the summer. But fear not! I will not abandon Jasper and Alice! =)**


	15. Blury

I don't see anything anymore. My visions are blurry and unfocused. Perhaps it is my fault. Maybe I am not practicing enough, perhaps I'm not concentrating.

_You have been concentrating,_ I tell myself. Every time a vision comes I try so hard to see it, I try so hard to find out if it's of Jasper. But, I can't do it. I've had seven faulty visions of him. I know they were of him, because I could hear him, or others but I could only see little bits of what was happening.

Maybe I've overused my power. Perhaps, it is not meant to be used all the time. That is not true, however, because Edward is always reading minds.

Slowing down, I consider my options. I could continue running south, in the direction I'm facing. Or, I could find the Cullens by myself. I can't do either of those. I am too scared to go south. I have to let jasper come to me. And I have to wait for him to come to me in order for me to find the Cullen family.

So I must wait, wait until I find jasper. Or wait until my visions are clear once more. Maybe even now they are clearing up… maybe all I have to do is check…

_The sun is beating down on the vast expanse of sand. There are objects glinting to my left, looking, I see vampires. There are two of them. One is a small girl, with dark hair. Walking closer I can see that it is Maria. Her companion is tall, and he has blond tousled hair. It takes me a second to recognize Jasper._

"_Face it," he says, "they left because of me." I know now that he is talking about Lucy and Nettie, however, I don't push for information, and let my vision continue._

"_No they didn't," says Maria, denying that Jasper is the cause of the break up between her, Lucy and Nettie._

"_Yes, they did. I should leave, Maria."_

_This is it! This is when he will leave I just know it!_

"_Don't leave, Jasper! You are all I have left."_

_I see Jasper's face soften, just a bit. I know that he feels Maria's desperate need for him. I know that he is slowly changing his mind. No, he won't leave today, she won't let him._

I pull myself out of the vision, not wanting to see more. For now I will remain happy with the fact that I was able to see him. Then I realize that perhaps I couldn't see him because I was to far away.

Maybe, I need to be super tuned into one's spiritual being to be able to see there future from a very far distance. With this knowledge I decide not to go to far north any longer. Now I will simply wait here, until Jasper leaves that horrid place.

**I know this chapter is super short. However, Jasper WILL leave Maria in the next chapter. Then after that there will be an Alice chapter, which I promise to make much longer than this chapter was. So please review and the next chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**


	16. Free

I'm alone tonight. Maria didn't want to come, and I don't want anyone else with me. I only want Maria here, but it seems that she is withdrawing herself. There have been no battles with other coven since a week before Nettie and Lucy left us. She has not instructed me to kill off any newborns in a month.

I don't care though. For once, I am feeling good. I'm not a puppet in Maria's show anymore. I don't think any of us are.

*****

Today is the anniversary of the day Peter left. I know I shouldn't celebrate, but I think I must. I will celebrate my best friend having the courage to leave this horrible place. Perhaps, in doing so, I will gain my own courage.

I walk up to the top floor, knowing that Maria will be there. Before I even reach the landing I feel her morose attitude. Anger is pouring off her in waves. Maybe, she has finally returned to the old Maria. However, there is also abandonment mixed into the anger, and it tips me off that she is still the empty shell she has been for weeks.

"Maria," I say, whilst I stand in the doorway. She turns and looks at me and I feel something come from her. It is an emotion that she has always had, but it has never been directed at me. However, now I feel that she is annoyed with me. Knowing this, I become upset, but I hold it in, and don't let it effect how she feels.

"What?" she snaps.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm going out."

"Fine."

Then she turns around and goes back to what she had been doing before. I stand there, partially shocked by how harsh had been. Then I turn and run out of the building.

When I am far enough away I stop. I close my eyes and think hard, trying to hear that beautiful voice in my head. I can't hear her though, she is silent. Why is she silent? She should be telling me to just leave, leave Maria and all these idiot newborns.

"Jasper," a voice says. I freeze, the voice isn't a girl's voice, nor is it in my head. I know the voice though; I've heard it before, just not for an entire year. Turning around I see Peter, standing there, right in front of me.

"Peter," I say. I was never a mushy, lovey, dovey person. Now, however, I want to just run up to peter, and make sure that he is real. Instead, I walk across the four yard distance between us.

Standing in front of him, I squint my eyes, cock my head and scrutinize whether he is real or not. He chuckles, obviously aware of what I am doing. I glare at him, for laughing at me. Then, quick as lightning I punch him. Hitting a surface, I know he is real.

"What was that for?" he asks me. I shrug. "This is the thanks I get for coming to bust you out of this hell hole?"

My mouth drops and I stare at him, wide eyed as possible. He is real… and he came back for me. My mouth turns from a circle, to a smile. It's the biggest smile that has been on my face since before Peter left. No, it's the only smile that has appeared on my face since he left.

"why?" Peter asks me.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you punch me, Jasper?" oh great, he was going to make me admit what I had been doing.

"I was checking to see if you were real," I murmur.

"I thought so," chuckled Peter. I glared at him, and sent a wave of emotion at him. He now felt very sorry for laughing at me.

"Jeez, Jazz, why did you have to do that?" he whined. I smirked; it was good to have my friend back.

"So," I start, "what are you doing back here?"

"Were you even listening? I _said_ that I came to get you."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on, Jasper, you have to be sick of this place by now."

I don't answer, I don't know if I am or not. I don't know if I want to leave, or if I have the courage to leave. This is the only world I know, I can't leave. Peter sees this, in my eyes; he sees that I am talking myself out of going with him.

"Jazz, I'm the happiest that I have ever been," he says, "Leaving here was the best thing I have ever done."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well," he says, "I got charlotte out of it." He smiles, a great big smile, when he says her name. I can't help but smile too, he is happy, maybe if I left, I'd be happy also.

"Maybe if you leave you'll find a girl, too," he tells me. That's when I realize that if I leave I could find her. I could search the earth for the little pixie like female vampire that I had seen so long ago. I turn around I start running away from where Maria and the newborns are.

"Let's go," I say, I know I peter hears me because he is instantly running next to me. I grin, I'm free, and I'm finally free!

As I run I see the pixie girl, I only see her momentarily because of the speed I am running at. However, I screech to a stop and look behind me. She is still there; I take a step toward her.

"Good job, Jasper," she whispers, then she is gone. I shake my head, in complete awe, not sure whether that was an illusion or not.

Turning, I run, catching up with Peter. We continue to run for a very long time. First, we run north, and then we run east. Soon, Peter begins to slow down, therefore, I slow as well.

"This is where I left Charlotte," he says.

"Why did you leave her so far away?" I ask him.

"I didn't want her going back there; Maria could have killed her if she knew she was back."

"Oh."

We walk into a clear area. It's morning and the sun is coming out. The area, however is so far into the woods that nobody could see us.

Then, I see a form sitting on a rock; she is just starting to sparkle. I know this woman is Charlotte; she looks just like she did last year. Looking at us, she smiles.

"Thank you for coming, Jasper," she says. Then she comes and gives me a small hug. For the first time, since I was human, I feel like I belong.

* * *

**Yay! Jasper left *celebration dance*, I am so excited now! =D =D so please, please, PLEASE, review and tell me what you think. Another chapter will be up as soon as possible, I swear!**


	17. Mr Brandon

I saw him leave! I saw Jasper leave that awful, awful place! He left with Peter, and in the entire month it is going to take for us to meet, he isn't going to go back. I saw it! He is coming for me!

Now, I am overjoyed. I see us meeting in Pensacola Florida. We meet in a dim restaurant. Two of the five visions I had of our meeting didn't go well. Once, he attacked me, ripping of my left arm and then killing all the humans. Another time he started drinking one of the human's blood, and then I did too, because I was too weak to resist it.

However, the rest of the versions of our meeting went well. Before we meet I will hunt. Then I will try and think of something good to say to him. I need to think of something that will make him come with me. It has to be something good because if it isn't he may not come with me. He could attack me.

Even now, after the three good visions I had of our meeting I am still doubtful. I need to do something to ease my mind. Perhaps I could 'watch' the Cullens. Or maybe I could hunt.

I smile and run to the east. There it is, in the exact spot I heard it land, a wounded mountain lion. How it was wounded doesn't concern me. Just the fact that it is going to be easy pray makes my throat burn. I lunge at its neck and that is when I smell them.

There are humans here. They must have been what injured the mountain lion. I close my eyes, and see them coming for it. They want to take it home with them. They're excited about their catch.

_I have to get out of here,_ I think. I run, fast as possible. I'm away from the area in seconds, stopping; I wipe the still warm blood off my mouth. I look back; I can see and hear the humans, despite the increased difference. There are three of them, all men. They are talking about someone, a girl from the sounds of it…

"So Margaret went to Mary Alice's grave the other day. She still doesn't even know that Mary Alice in the asylum," says one man. The others laugh; clearly they think their friend is funny.

"You'll have to tell her sometime Mr. Brandon," says one of them, he's the smallest, and most likely he is the youngest.

"Call me, Joe, Tom," says the first one, the 'funny' one.

"Will you ever tell her that you sent Mary Alice, your own daughter, to the asylum?" asks the third man.

"Maybe someday," says Joe.

"Hey look!" exclaims Tom, and with that their subject changes to the mountain lion.

I walk away, thinking hard about what I had heard. What is an asylum? Why does the name Mary Alice Brandon sound so familiar to me? Who were those people?

I fight the urge to search their futures. I fight the burn in my throat telling me to go back and suck all of them dry. Instead, I keep walking, trying to be content with just knowing what I do now; trying not to let my curiosity get the best of me.

*****

It's been almost two weeks and I can't stand it any longer. I am too curious for my own good. Perhaps that is why y I have received this power of seeing the future. Whatever the reason for having the power I might as well use it.

Well, I do use, all the time, especially now. Now, I will quench my thirst for knowledge, if I don't I wont be able to concentrate on my meeting with Jasper, which is what I should be doing. Closing my eyes, I think of the question I will ask Carlisle, in the future…

"_Carlisle?" future me stands in the doorway of Carlisle's study. I am wearing a lovely outfit, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the conversation._

"_Yes, Alice?" Carlisle asks future me, looking up from his work._

"_May I come in?"_

_I sound nervous and hesitant, but there is still a confidence there that I can recognize. I must already know that I will be invited into the study._

"_You, may," says Carlisle, "you knew you could didn't you?" he smiles, obviously he has gotten to know me._

"_Carlisle," I start, "before I found you all, before I found Jasper, I over heard some humans talking. They were talking about a girl, in an asylum. I don't know why, but I'm just really curious as to what an asylum is. It sounded familiar but I didn't know why."_

"_Well, Alice, an asylum is where people send other people. The people who get sent there are usually thought to be crazy in some type of way. It's actually funny that you mention it, because I recently heard that vampires have been volunteering in some asylums."  
_

"_What for?"_

"_They think that if they drink the blood of those in the asylums they won't be doing such a bad thing because its not like society wants them."_

"_Oh."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_Uh, no, thank you." With that future me leaves the room, and I leave the future._

Seeing what I did puts my mind at ease. I know what an asylum is and I don't feel like an idiot. Also, Mary Alice Brandon leaves my mind completely, being replaced by Jasper.

My Jasper, oh how I love him. How I wish that I didn't have to wait any longer to be with him. I mustn't rush our meeting. I have to let the future play out the way it was intended to. I can't risk losing him, not now, or ever.

* * *

**They're going to meet soon! If you're excited say "yoo-hoo!". He he… I'm strange, you should all be used to it by now, if not, I suggest that you become accustomed to it. =) Reviews are DEFINETLY welcome! =)**


	18. I'll Try

**Oh. My. Gosh! I totally messed up! Alice and Jasper meet in Philadelphia… so… forget about the whole Pensacola Florida thing… it is now Philadelphia Pennsylvania. With that in mind… here it is, chapter 18!**

* * *

_They've been good to you,_ I think,_ you can't leave them._

"But I have to," I whisper, and so, I leave my note on the table in the shack where we have been resideing. Then I run away, where I am running I have no idea, but I know that I am running toward something good, something complete.

*****

I left Charlotte and Peter three days ago; Ever since I have been running south. I have checked several times and I'm not running to Maria; that would be a different south. Here, in this south, it is hot, but marshy and wet.

I feel like something is dragging me in this direction. There is some sort of need for me to be here. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I'll find it soon. I'll find whatever has been pulling me to this place.

_Then, _I think_, you will go find that little vampire girl… she is, after all why you left._

*****

It is day time, so the sun should be out. Instead the sky is dark, covered in clouds. It is raining, also. I'm not sure why I feel so compelled to go into this little city, but I will. It'll be safe, I just have to believe that it will.

After walking past a sign that reads: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, I don't see anything for awhile. However, soon I am in the central part of the city. There are some people running from door to door, trying to stay dry while on their errands. One of them brushes past me and I lurch, trying not to growl. My throat burns and I know that my eyes must be coal black.

Quickening my pace I enter a diner. It is dimly lit and there are few people. I walk toward the bar, and then I smell her. she isn't human, she's a vampire, like me. but she isn't Maria, she smells, kind, and she feels, very happy. I wonder if she knows I'm here, but her back is turned, so she mustn't know.

However, as I walk toward her, she turns, and I don't know what to do. She is the girl I have been seeing. She is real, and I'm actually here… with her. She gets of her stool and practicly dances over to me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she says, smiling up at me. I realize how short she is and think about mentioning it, but I can't say anything.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I finally say. I surprise myself a bit, because I never even called Maria ma'am. However, I was a southern man, before I was changed. I suppose this must just be my 'gentle man charm' coming out for the first time in a long time.

I bow my head, unsure of what to say, then the girl takes my hand and leads me out of the diner. I let her take me away. We walk very far, and soon we are no longer walking, but we are running. Hand in hand we run, we run far away. I think I see a sign that says 'Welcome to Canada' but I'm not absolutely sure.

We stop in a field. It is night time now, I feel completely safe and secure. The girl sits on a rock and her eyes get hazy. Then she smiles and says, "you're staying."

_How did she know I would stay with her… before I even did?_ I question. Oh well, I'm staying with her, I won't leave her. I walk over and put out my hand, "nice to meet you."

She shakes my hand and stands up. After realizing that the top of her head comes up to my chest, she frowns. However, she then grins and jumps up onto the rock. Now that she is eye level with me, she says, "nice to meet you, Jasper."

I smile, I don't even care how she knows my name, I'm sure I'll find out later. I do, however, want to know her name.

"It's Alice," she says, still smiling.

_How did she know I would ask that?_ I ask myself.

"I saw you ask me," Alice states, in a matter of fact sort of way.

"You saw me ask you?" I ask her.

"I see the future."

"Oh."

It doesn't surprise me, for some reason. I brush it off, I don't care. It doesn't freak me out; I have a special ability as well. _We would make a nice couple,_ I think. I shake my head, slightly; I did just meet her after all. However, I feel as if I know her and the idea of her and I being together satisfies me.

"Oh!" Alice exclaims, happiness is pouring off her. She jumps of the rock and starts running, she turns her head and shouts back, "Come on Jasper!"

I follow her, unsure of where we are going. She seems excited about what we are going to do. We stop; we're in another field, this one much smaller. Perhaps, it seems smaller because of the large herd of elk grazing in the middle of it.

My mouth waters, normally I wouldn't drink animal blood. It isn't nearly as satisfying as human blood. However, I am thirsty, and I haven't had anything to drink in a very long time.

Alice looks at me and smiles. I notice how black her eyes are. She must be thirsty as well. She runs over and is instantly on an elk, drinking its blood. I stare, shocked, this seems to be a natural action for her.

Lifting up her head she shouts, "grab one, Jazz, before they run off!"

I do what she says, my thirst taking over. I look up whilst I drain my first elk and realize that Alice is on her third. I hurry up and manage to get two others. I'm not in favor of drinking the animal blood. However, it quenches my thirst and I feel my eyes change bright red.

However, when I look at Alice I see her eyes and they are not red like mine. They are golden, they are so beautiful. I wish that my eyes looked as amazing as hers and not as scary as they really do.

"Alice," I say, I see her smirk, realizing that she already knows what I am about to ask. I'll ask anyway… "Alice, why are your eyes that color?"

"It's because of my diet," she says, "I'm a vegetarian." She smiles, as if at some inside joke.

"What diet?"

"Animal blood."

I wrinkle my nose. Those three elk were a bit satisfying however, I'm not sure if I could handle being able only drinking animal blood. I would like to look human, though. I would like to not be a monster any more. I smile and so does Alice, she knows that I will try her way of life.

* * *

**Aw! How sweet! I was thinking about naming this chapter Golden Eyes… as like the namesake for the story… or something. However, I decided not to. I'll name one of the later chapters that. So, please review, and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! =)**


	19. Finding Home

Jasper has been with me for a week, now. I have kept him clear of human civilization. I don't want to bring him out into an area inhabited by humans until I am sure of his strength. Not, his strength of lifting rocks, or snapping trees, but strength of resistance. I need to be sure that he will be able to resist the pull of human blood. I know it could take a long time, but I know he can do it.

We've been spending a lot of time in Canada. I know that the humans don't really come to this area of Canada. There is an area that is largely inhabited by them, however, this isn't it. I think we'll be safe here. So, I have been coaching Jasper on my ways of life, all the while, watching for our chance to find the Cullens.

"Alice," Jasper says. I realize that he asked me something but I had been in to much of a trance to hear him.

"Yes?" I ask, hoping he won't find me rude.

"Why do you live this way?"

"Because the Cullens do."

"Who are the Cullens?"

"I told you I can see the future."

"Yes."

"Well, when I was a newborn, I was about to kill a human, for the blood naturally. I didn't want to, I was terrified of the being I was about to become. However, before it happened I saw a family of vampires. They were so happy and the got along wonderfully. When I first had a vision of them I saw them drinking animal blood, so I decided that I would adopt their way of life, knowing that it was better than being a killer."

"And this family is the Cullen family?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever met them?"

"No, I was going to try and find them. I had so many opportunities. However, I had a vision of us, together, with them. So I figured that that meant I had to find you before I found them."

I look at Jasper, he seems very quiet, more so than normally. I try to remember what I said and then I realize that I basically called him a monster. I said that drinking human blood, to me, was like being a monster. I feel horrible now, and wish, for the first time that it was possible for me to cry.

Jasper stands up and comes over to me. I look up at him. He seems even taller especially now that I am sitting on the ground. He bends over and picks me up, standing me on my feet. He stares at me and then he hugs me, whispering in my ear, "don't be sad, Ali."

_Aw, he gave me a nickname,_ I think. I look up at him, his eyes red as blood. It doesn't scare me though. I know that Jasper would never, ever hurt me. I try to rest my head on his shoulder but it's too high up. Jasper laughs and sits down, pulling me down next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. When I open them, I'm in a different place.

"_Emmett come one!" Edward shouts, standing at the door of the familiar house. I don't know how it's familiar but I think I have seen it before._

"_I'm coming! You impatient…" but Emmett can't finish because Rosalie starts kissing him. She pulls away and says, "I'll miss you."_

"_Come on!" groans Edward. Emmett jumps down, completely skipping the stairs._

"_Don't be jealous, Eddie," he says, as he starts running. Edward, being the fastest catches up to him in no time and they are gone very quickly._

_The vision speeds by, I'm guessing that about a day goes by in basically 30 seconds. I see Rosalie and Esme return from what was probably shopping. Soon after they go inside two other people walk up to the house. I recognize them, as being Jasper and me. _

_We stop in front of the door and each of us takes a deep breath. I knock on the door and Carlisle opens it. He stares at us in shock, obviously aware that we are vampires, but not aware of why we are there._

"_Um… can I help you?" he asks me._

"_Yes, Carlisle, but first I think you should invite us in, so we can speak to Rosalie and Esme as well."_

_Carlisle stares, in shock, but he opens the door wider and we go inside. Finally, Jasper and I are home._

As the vision fades I see the date. As I realize what the means I jump up, from shock and excitement. Jasper looks up at me, probably questioning my sanity. I grin down at him, and put out my hand. He grabs it and I pull him up.

"Come on," I tell him. I don't tell him where we are going. I will later, right now, however, we have two days before Edward and Emmett go hunting. So we have three days to find the Cullens and our home.

* * *

**Yay! They're almost there… only three more days and they'll be with the Cullens! Unless they aren't able to make it in time! What will happen? You'll find out soon! =)**


	20. Golden Eyes

Alice told me about what she saw. She told me that if we go now, the Cullens will accept us into their home. We will be part of their 'family' and that excites me so much. I've never had a family, not since I was changed. Maria, well, she wasn't like Alice, and Nettie and Lucy weren't like how Alice describes the Cullens. I can't wait for this; it seems to be what I have been waiting for all my life.

*****

I'm being impatient; Alice tells me that we have to wait for the right moment. I don't want to though, we have been in the right town for the past ten hours and the smell of human is starting to make me fidgety. Alice looks at me and knows what I am dealing with.

"Let's go, Jazz," I look at her. She has given me that nickname, and I actually like it. It makes me feel like I belong to her and that she belongs to me.

I stand up and I follow her. She is using her future seeing skills to see where we will find food. She leads us to a cave and a smell bear. I start to run forward but Alice puts her hand out, gesturing for me to stop.

She tiptoes toward the cave, peeks inside and smiles. Then she walks back.

"What is it Alice?" I ask her.

"There're cubs in there. We can't kill them Jazzy, their mom isn't even with them."

She is looking up at me and I see how gentle she is. It isn't the first time I have seen it, she never kills the babies in the herd of dear we go after. Also, for some reason she always knows which ones are the parents. She points them out and tells me not to attack them. So, then we only suck the blood of the old, and weak ones.

"Okay, Ali."

We run for what is probably another mile and then we stop again. Alice points ahead and I see a couple mountain lions. Alice growls and I look at her questioningly.

"They smell the bear cubs," she says. She then runs forward and starts sucking one of them dry. I run forward and get the other one. I will not let these beasts feed on the cubs… it would make Alice so upset.

We feed on our prey and when we are done we sit on the ground facing each other. Then, Alice gasps, "Jazzy, your eyes!"

She is right, I feel my eyes tingling. It isn't the normal feeling I get after feeding when they change from black to red. This is different and whatever it is, it must be good, because Alice is grinning. She stands up and puts out her hand, I take it and she pulls me up.

"Now, is the right time," she says. I know what she means; now we are going to the Cullens.

*****

I smell vampires here they aren't bad smelling. They actually smell nice. I can feel how they are feeling. There are only three of them there at the moment. One is feeling sad, she misses someone. The other two are feeling calm and happy. We walk toward this house and I feel nervous. Alice told me to be quiet, if I, a vampire covered in battle scars said something they took the wrong way, it wouldn't be good.

I look at Alice and she is grinning widely. This is what she has been waiting for since she was changed into a vampire. She is finally up close to _the _Cullens. I swear these vampires are her gods. She loves them, probably like I love her. It's a love that can only be had for those who prevented you from becoming or staying a monster.

We each take a deep breath, its kind of funny, because we do it at the same time. Alice then reaches out a hand and knocks. A man who I suspect is the legendary Carlisle opens the door.

"Um… can I help you?" he asks us. He knows we are vampires and he is obviously surprised that we are here.

"Yes, Carlisle, but first I think you should invite us in, so we can speak to Rosalie and Esme as well," says Alice. She is perfectly calm and she is smiling. She knows Carlisle will let us in, she has been polite and she even addressed him by name. This is something she told me he likes about people.

Carlisle opens the door wider and he steps aside. We enter and I am amazed, everything is bright. The various white colors make the house light up beautifully. On the couch there is a blonde, who actually looks a bit like I do. I wonder if we looked similar when we were humans, it would be a funny coincidence.

She looks up and I feel her surprise. I send a wave of calm reassurance over everyone in the house and Alice looks at me gratefully. She is glad that I am making a contribution to this.

"Hello, Rosalie," Alice says.

"Rose!" exclaims Carlisle, "did you do something to these two!?"

"Why do automatically assume I did something?" asks Rose, still affected by the calm I am giving her.

"Sorry," says Carlisle, "Emmett isn't here, so I need someone to blame this on."

Then, a woman walks into the room. She is kind of short but not as short as Alice is. She has brown hair and the same golden eyes as Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice. She looks at us, confused but then she smiles.

"Carlisle, calm down, they mean us no harm," she says, putting a hand on his shoulder. She must be Esme, the mother figure of this family.

"How do you know?" whispers Carlisle.

"Look at their eyes," says Esme. I wonder why she said 'their eyes' mine are still red, they haven't turned gold yet.

"Oh," says Carlisle.

"Well," says Rosalie, standing up and coming over, "what are your names?"

"Alice," says Alice, "and this is Jasper..." she pauses and her eyes get wide and hazy. Then she comes back to the present and smiles, "So, what room can we move into?"

Esme gasps and says, "How did you know I was going to ask you to stay?"

"You were?" asks Carlisle. Esme elbows him and he says, "I mean… we want you to stay… but how did you know we did?"

"Oh," says Alice, "how silly of me! Let me tell you about myself. I don't know my whole name, it's just Alice and I can see the future." She then pokes me, "tell them about your self Jasper."

"I'm Jasper Whitlock…" I say; not sure if I should say more. Alice pokes me again.

"Tell them more, Jazz," she says. She is looking up at me, her feelings are reassuring and she is smiling.

"Well, I, um… Alice found me a couple weeks ago… and um told me that she saw us find you guys together… and um so we're here now."

"Oh, Jazzy, not _that, _tell them about your powers."

"Oh, well I can feel people's emotions."

"How so?" asks Carlisle.

"Well, before we got here Rosalie was feeling sad and she is missing someone. You and Esme were feeling both calm and happy."

"That's amazing," whispers Esme.

"Tell them what else," says Alice.

"Well I can also make you feel emotions," I say.

"Prove it," says Rosalie. I send out a wave of rage, followed by a wave of lust, followed by calm. I feel them fit her and change her emotions as quickly as I send them out. Her mouth pops open and she stares at me.

"That," she says, "was so cool."

Then she smiles, an evil grin. She says, "Follow me, I think I know just the room you can have."

We follow her while Esme and Carlisle stay behind. We go up the stairs and down the hall, Rosalie open a door to a room that is clearly already inhabited. However, Alice squeals and says, "It has an EXCELLENT view!"

"Just put this stuff in the garage," says Rosalie then she leaves us there. I sit down on the couch, this is our new home and it feels so right.

*****

I left the house today. I told Alice I needed to hunt and she offered to go with me, but I told her I wanted to try doing it on my own. I feel bad that I lied to her, but I can't have her around me right now. Right now I just have to sit alone and think about things, think about this weird thing I have been feeling lately.

It's dark now and has begun to drizzle. I decide that I might as well return home. As I am walk I see Carlisle running ahead of me. I speed up and soon I am running with him. We run through the woods, silent. When we get near the house we slow down and walk the rest of the way.

"So," Carlisle says, "what have you been up to today?"

He is trying to make small talk, trying to get to know me better. But there nothing to know, I've told my story and I didn't even do anything today, I just sat on some random boulder in the middle of nowhere.

"Nothing," I answer. We continue to walk and neither of us says anything else. Carlisle seems to believe and except my answer. It surprises me; I have never had so many people trust me this much. As we get close to the house a figure appears in the door way. It is none other than Alice, in all her bubbly, happy glory. She runs from the door, she moves like a dancer, so graceful. She meets us a little bit of a way from the stairs.

"Hello, Daddy!" she sings. Carlisle smiles and shakes his head.

"Alice, you don't need to call me that," he says.

"I want to though! You, did, after all let us stay here."

Carlisle laughs. "Let me guess," he says, "Edward and Emmett have returned."

"Yes! They have, and Edward wants us out of his room."

"That stinks," I say, "I like that room."

"Carlisle let us stay in it!" Alice whines.

"Perhaps, it is time for us to move once again," Carlisle mutters, "I'm going to go speak with Esme."

"What about Edward?"

"Work it out amongst yourselves," Carlisle says and then he disappears into the house. I hear someone, who I assume to be Edward, shout his name. I also hear Carlisle grab Esme and run to his study, locking Edward out.

I look down at Alice and she is smiling, then her eyes go hazy. "A vision?" I ask her, but even I don't need to see the future to know the answer.

"Of course," Alice says.

"Should I ask you what?"

Alice shakes her head and smiling, she takes my hand. I pull her in and hug her close. My arms fold all around her, she is so small. I look down at here and feel something so amazing. It tingles all through me and makes me feel warm. I recognize this feeling, it is one that I have felt coming from Peter and Charlotte when they are around each other. I shake my head and mumble, "this must be what love feels like."

Alice looks up at me. I can feel that she is confused, she must of only heard me mumbling, not what I actually said

"What?" she asks me.

"Nothing," I say. I don't want her to laugh if I tell her how I feel.

"What?" she asks again. This time I chew on my lip and look at her for a long moment. If she cared enough about me to wait to look for the Cullens until she found me, she wouldn't laugh if I told her how I felt about her.

"I love you," I say. She smiles and doesn't look surprised.

"I love you too, Jasper," she say. I am so happy that she says this. I lift her up and I kiss her. She isn't surprised about this either and I'm guessing that the vision she had seen was of us doing exactly what we are right now.

When we finally stop Alice smiles and she takes my hand, leading me over to a puddle of water. She points at our reflections and something there catches my eye. We look as one, each of us is pale and each of us has golden eyes.

* * *

**Done! I think… how do you all feel about a sequel? Or maybe I'll just continue with this story and not make a sequel… but I really think this is a good place to end the story. After all, I said this would be about Alice and Jasper's journey of finding each other and then the Cullens and they have done so. So, maybe I'll write a sequel, but I don't think I'm going to continue with this story. Review with you thoughts, please. Also, I have chosen a song for this story… I'm listening to it now and I think it is a really good song for this story. It's called ****You and Me**** and it's by Lifehouse. I'll post a link for it on my profile if any of you want to listen to it. =)**


	21. Sequel!

**I know you all have waited a long time for this. I have written a lot of different things since I finished this story. However, I finally sat down and thought about writing a sequel. At first I had an idea I thought was really good… but then I didn't like it & came up with this idea. Keep in mind that the sequel may not be up for awhile since I'm working on two other stories at the moment. However, I thought this would give you all something to look forward to. **

**So, here's a description… Jasper and Alice's POVs alternate like before. The story is before Twilight. In this story, Jasper finds that he must leave Alice. It is a story of loss and love and how after going through all she did to find him, Alice will not let herself lose Jasper. Now, here is the first chapter. Please tell me what you all think of it. =)**

* * *

Alice's POV

Never in a million years did I think Jasper would actually fit in here. These past seven years have been hard. A couple of times, Jasper gave into the temptation and we had to move immediately. None of us blame him though, he is just learning. Unlike any of us he has lived the majority of his vampire existence drinking human blood.

Now, I feel like he is proving me wrong. Jasper has been doing well with controlling himself. Also, he has been socializing more. Before, he sort of let me talk for him but I think he's really getting to know and like our new family. It's taken awhile, but I understand. He lived in such an untrusting environment before. The only person he really trusted was Peter; he never even truly trusted Maria.

Now, as our troubles get farther behind us I can relax. I know that he won't leave. Jasper will always be here and he will always be my Jasper.

***

Something happened today. I don't know what though. I wasn't watching Jasper nor was I with him. But something happened and he has been distant. I wonder if I did something wrong.

***

"Ok, Jasper, what did I do?" I finally ask him. We're hunting, alone. It's a perfect opportunity to ask why he has been acting so odd as of late. I love him and can't stand his distant behavior.

"What do you mean?" he asks me. I could look into the future and see if he'll even tell me, but I don't want to. I want to just trust that he'll tell me because he loves and trusts me.

"Please tell me why you're acting this way," I say.

"How am I acting?"

"Distant."

"No I'm not, Alice."

"Yes you are."

A deer crosses our path but we ignore it. We're arguing now. It's the first argument we've ever had and we both want to win.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says.

"Just tell me what I did!" I yell. I hear some birds get startled and fly away.

"You didn't do anything!" he yells back. Then I have a vision, it's really short and yet it stings and freezes me in shock…

_Jasper and I are in this very clearing. Not saying anything to each other. We're wearing the same clothes… so it happens today. Jasper says something about leaving that I can't comprehend; I'm in so much shock. Then he turns and runs away and I, being stupid, don't follow him._

I come out of my vision and stare at him in terror. He knows, _he knows_ what I have seen, I can see it on his face. His expression is sad; it's the expression I used to see on his face whenever I had those visions of him before we met.

"Don't," I say, "please, don't."

"I have to," he says.

"Why? Who says you have to? I say you don't have to."

"I have to, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand!"

"I can't," he says and he begins to walk away from me.

"Jasper! Please, please don't go! Don't leave me Jasper, I need you," I'm begging now, but I still have been unable to move. This tragic event has frozen me solid.

"I have to… I'm sorry, but I have to," he says.

"But I love you," I whisper, it's pitiful. All I can do is stand there; I should be holding onto him and not letting him go.

"I love you to... never forget it, Allie," he says and then he runs. He runs and he leaves me and I still can't move. It's like something has a hold on me. I can't go after him, but I want to so badly.

Finally, after what seems like forever I can move. I collapse onto the ground and my shoulders shake. I know if I could cry I would be crying a river. This can't happen to me. I must be having a bad dream. However, I can't sleep nor can I dream and that means that this tragedy is all too real.


End file.
